gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SpoiledMilk1903
Welcome Yo wassap??? If you see any influence on cars that i don't see, just edit the pages. And yeah you should listen to the Admins they said the same to me. Only greenhouse, fascia, hoods, doors, sides, front/rear bumpers or quarters, headlights and taillights. - ZSS122 1:15 PM July 15th, 2016 :I never said these explicit parts of the car. I merely said you was going into too much detail with your vehicle influences. Plus I don't see why you are messaging this user. He hasn't actually contributed to a page. Monk Talk 17:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Because she's my friend. Yeah i know what you're saying. But you came here just to bother us huh? I just posted that message on your wall to make sure you weren't bothered by my username. And also because we have youtube accounts, You haven't known her until today, but you knew me before. So too much detail, I only told her the basic details. I'm even telling her not to add any necessary detail too, Or i will soon if i haven't. I really just came to her page to follow her. I suggest you stay away from us until you're calmed down, So go take a rest from me and go to something else if you don't wanna constantly argue here. Thank you alot. ZSS 1:23 PM July 15th 2016 North America ::I was clarifying my own side of the story, on what was actually said. I can't have you twisting my instincts and then sarcastically arguing back. I am calm and don't need you to tell me to calm down. That is not your call. Monk Talk 17:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm actually telling you to back off in this meaning. So are you gonna... ::1. Leave us alone and mind your own business while we mind ours ::2. Argue all day until the point you lose it ::I mean i don't wanna do this bullshit all day. If you wanna talk to me, then go on my talk page. This ain't the page for us to talk though, sorry. I bet she's gonna respond now, so wat u guna du. - ZSS122 1:40 PM July 15th 2016 North America :::Replying on your talk page would become off-topic, and the conversation would be split (I am opposed to splitting of conversations). :::I am not arguing. This is clearly not an argument. The fact is you said that I'' said something which I had not said. Thus, I have to clarify that you are in fact making up what I "said". :::You cannot tell me to "leave you alone". I am here to do my job, I am here in this particular matter to solve an issue regarding you telling other users I said things which I did not. It is my duty and my rights to defend my own statements. :::You replying to the conversation is in fact arguing; If you read my messages clearly, you will notice there is no clear intention of starting an argument; as I have said, I was clarifying what was actually said. Your reply of telling me to "leave us alone" and "back off" and "calm down" (when I am in fact calm) is totally inappropriate, and ''this is a typical argument starter. :::If you continue to reply in such a way, I will have to resort to giving you a warning. Monk Talk 17:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I used to be a winny bastard back on Sploder ... Look i'll stop replying alright? This my last one. - ZSS 1:48 PM July 15th 2016 North America